creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rozdział 4: Nieopisana wściekłość i chęć zemsty Kalashera
Przez jakieś dwa dni od tego był spokój. Patroli było coraz mniej, prasa pisała o rozbiciu pokaźnej armii Aliansu Sług pod miastem Qaanaaq na Grenlandii. Yao, Lwowski, Lilith, Carina, Serek, Przemek, Primaris i Stanislausa świętowali odznaczenie członków patrolu oraz ich przełożonych. Siedzieli w części będącej kwaterą Lwowskiego. Pozwolono wszystkim pić wódkę, jednak Yao i podpułkownik garnizonowy pili z umiarem inny trunek - whisky. Przemek i Stanislausa postanowili jednak napić się wytwornego wina, a Magos wyjął skądś tokaj. - Za cudowne ocalenie i świętego majora Joraela. - mówił będąc pijanym tym razem z siódmym kubkiem i już nie z winem, lecz z wódką. Rozmawiali o jakichś rzeczach, odnośnie tego że "jacyś" żołnierze chcą zwiewać, to samo mówili Yao i Lwowski, najwyraźniej sami chcieli też uciec, lecz na swój sposób. Podobnie mówił Bartholomeo Draca. Wyglądało to tak, jakby wszyscy wiedzieli, że chcą zwiewać, ale skąd wieść o planowanej akcji "Ucieczka" mogła wyjść zastanawiała Przemka. Jedyne co im się udało ukryć to czas i sposób przebiegu akcji. - Mam coś dla was. - powiedział. - Zobaczcie. Arcturus wysypał swoje odznaczenia, cywilne i wojskowe. Zaczęli się przystrajać i obwieszać nimi. Była noc, świeciło tylko oświetlenie niezbędne by się przechadzać po dziedzińcu, na środku powiewała flaga Zakonu, prawie niewidoczna w świetle Bermudiańskiego Księżyca. Był już 06 sierpnia, na zegarze wybiła 23:15. Stół był pełen kawioru, chipsów, frytek, McNuggetsów oraz innych dań. Nietrudno odgadnąć że słodycze, cola i fast-food znikały najszybciej, a kawior, kurze jajka i herbata wolniej. Głównie spożywali ją gospodarz i jego adiutantka. Na środku stołu stał całkiem spory lodowy tort. Nie wiadomo, jakby to wszystko później przetrawili, ale jedli na przemian słodkie i słone, a i tak nic się złego nie stało. Jednakże wkrótce zawył alarm i usłyszeli krzyki oraz strzały. To było dziwne, bowiem jedynie CreationKeeper i inni najwyżsi rangą dowódcy mogli takie zarządzić apel. Grupa przygotowała broń. Po placu oraz w koszarach pojawili się żołnierze zakonni z czerwono-żółtymi opaskami na hełmach i lewym rękawie mundury. Wszystkich budzili, strzelali dwa razy w górę z pistoletów lub karabinów, wywlekli nawet Lena. Nie doszli jeszcze do kwatery świętujących. Słychać było hasła "Hände hoch!", "Raus!" "Vorwärts!"Hasła te po kolei w języku niemieckim oznaczają "Ręce do góry!", "Wynocha!" i "Naprzód!" a nawet hasła po rosyjsku i angielsku. Grupa schowała medale i akurat wyszła naprzeciw żołnierzom, którzy włączyli światła w całym garnizonie. - Na odprawę! - powiedział mięśniak kierujący sześcioma piechurami, uzbrojonymi w amerykańskie karabiny M4. Lilith i Stanislausa dostały wybór - zostać w środku lub odejść i nigdy nie wracać nawet na zaproszenie. Mięśniak groził im bowiem lufami Walterów. Pierwsza została, usprawiedliwiając się funkcją, ale druga odeszła. Dwóch innych wzięło ją i rzuciło o kamienie dróżki prowadzącej do garnizonu, zamykając za nią wielką żelazną bramę. Szóstka szła dosłownie pod lufami karabinów, idąc na drugie piętro do hali gimnastycznej, używanej również jako centrum konferencyjne i miejsce spotkań na piątek, sobotę, niedzielę lub na wszystkie naraz. Broń mieli pod groźbą utraty życia zostawić, nieważne czy była symbolem czy też nie. Wszyscy stali w równym szeregu, podzieleni według narodowości, zaś te grupy według rasy. Na memoriale stał niezwykle wkurzony Kalasher, otoczony dwójką drużyn liczących każda sześcioro żołdaków. Po bokach zgromadzonych stali wartownicy, po całych koszarach chodzili i sprawdzali, czy ktoś się nie schował. Sam Starszy nie był już w tym stopniu - przypiął sobie odznaczenia oraz baretki generalskie. Na ścianie nie wisiała flaga Zakonu, lecz czerwona ze złotą gwiazdą oraz skrzyżowanymi sierpem i młotem - flaga ZSRR. Na czapkach lojalni Kalasherowi żołnierze mieli gwiazdę komunistyczną. Nad głową Starszego wisiało godło ZSRR oraz dwa hasła - na górze "Światu pokój", a na dole "Proletariusze wszystkich krajów, łączcie się". Wszyscy myśleli że są po rosyjsku, ale się okazało, że to jest po kazachsku. Sala gimnastyczna była w tym okresie nieużywana do ćwiczeń wojskowych. Owszem, paru ćwiczyło sport, ale nie zawsze. Stały tutaj krzesła i stoliki, ale teraz wyniesiono je do magazynu. Wszyscy stali luźno, lecz zbici w gromadę, myśleli tak jak generał regimentalny: to był puczWydarzenie to przeszło do historii, jako Noc Regimentu Centralii.. Kalasher dokonał szybkiego, bezkrwawego zamachu stanu w regimencie nocą, obalił dowództwó i przejął dyktatorską władzę. - Ja wam pokażę, bydlaki! - mówił wściekle, z pogardą oraz szaleństwem w oczach Kalasher, krzycząc na całą salę. - Odznaczenia. Odznaczeń wam się wszystkim zachciewa. Już ja was tak odznaczę, że mnie skutecznie popamiętacie aż do śmierci, kanalie! Adiutant do mnie! Przybył do niego ten sam mięśniak, który groził Stanislausie i Lilith. - Towarzyszu sierżancie Orłow. Ustawiliście cały regiment według moich zaleceń? - Tak jest, towarzyszu generale! - Zaraz się przekonamy. Kazachowie wystąpić! - Kazachowie wystąp! - krzyknął do przyprowadzonych. Nikt nie wystąpił. Zdziwienie ogarnęło ochotników i puczystów. Tych drugich było ledwie czterdziestu, a pierwszych - stu. - Okazuje się, że w naszym proletariackim regimencie w ogóle nie ma Kazachów. - stwierdził z gniewem i zdziwieniem Kalasher. - A jeśli ich nie ma, to co to za regiment? - Na pocieszenie można stwierdzić, że wszyscy to Kazachowie. - stwierdził krzycząc do niego Rin Vamir. Reszta się mocno uśmiała. - Rue, du schweinehundNiem. "Milcz, świński psie"! - krzyknął Kalasher. Rin natychmiast zamilkł. - Jeśli wszyscy to dlaczego nikt nie wystąpił? - Można? - wtrącił się adiutant, któremu gestem Kalasher pozwolił mówić. - Towarzysz generał raczył rozkazać ustawić według narodowości, a te na rasy. Od prawej są przedstawiciele Polski, Rosji, Niemiec, Ameryki, Prawdy, Templariuszy Solariańskich, Imperium Człowieka, Dominium Terran, Orlais, Nevarry, Wędrownej Floty, Redanii, Toussaint, Starej Republiki... - Jednym słowem wszystkie pasożyty naszej wspaniałej cywilizacji, nie licząc Polaków i Rosjan. A gdzie Cesarscy, Nilfgaardczycy i Federacyjni? - Towarzysz generał raczył mi przerwać, więc nie dokończyłem. Te trzy narody, razem z Węgrami i Francuzami są po lewej. - A więc jednak są. Brawo. A rasy. - Od prawej ludzie, elfy, krasnoludy, trytony, syreny, ghule, supermutanci, demony i mieszańcy. - Inne rasy też są? - Tak, są też wśród Polaków oraz Federacyjnych na przykład Nexusianie i po lewej Ludzie Realni. - Brawo. Musimy to uczcić. Rozkażcie odśpiewać hymn. Chwila ciszy zapanowała. On miał na myśli hymn Związku Radzieckiego. - Nie zrozumieliście? - krzyczał zdziwiony. - HYMN! - Regiment, baczność! Wszyscy stanęli na baczność. - HYMN! - ŚPIEWAĆ!!! - krzyczał jak szalony lider puczystów. Pierwszy, a był to człowiek i w dodatku kastrat, zaśpiewał hymn Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju. - NIE TEN HYMN! - wyciągnął go przed przyprowadzonych, walnął batem ponad 20 razy i kopnął 10. Potem kazał wrócić na miejsce. Ten jakoś przykuśtykał. Kolejny zaśpiewał hymn USA, a wtedy ten nazwał go imperialistą i zaczął płazować mieczem. Trzeci zaczął śpiewać hymn Polski, na co Kalasher nie bił go, tylko odetchnął. - Kastrat, imperialista i patriota? - spytał swojego podkomendnego Kalasher. - Tacy są tylko? - Kompania, hymn ZSRR. Była chwila milczenia. Zaczął Vamir, śpiewając hymn Zakonu, ale tego spoliczkował "sierżant". Potem w kolejności był Magos, śpiewając kolejny raz hymn, ale jego potraktowano wysokim napięciem. Ciężko ranny wstał jednak, potem hymn RFN zaczął śpiewać Przemek. Tego było za wiele, został pobity tak, że na wardze powstała głęboka rana. Wilhelmina i Arcturus uznali, że tego jest za wiele i zaśpiewali Międzynarodówkę, by ostudzić puczystów. To uspokoiło trochę Kalashera i jego zwolenników. - Melduję towarzyszu generale, że to z powodu nieznajomości komunizmu. - powiedział adiutant. - Oni hymn porletariacki znają, ale nie umieją. - Znają, ale nie umieją. - stwierdził Kalasher z grymasem. - Jakbym gdzieś to słyszał. To ja was nauczę komunizmu, że będziecie znać tylko to. Nawet łzy w oczach mnie nie przekonają. Za kwadrans wszyscy mają być na placu. Nocne ćwiczenia polowe. - Rozkaz! Puczyści zagnali ich do szatni. Tych, którzy stawiali opór czekały rany i siniaki. Wszyscy się przebrali w pięć minut, założyli hełmy i karapaksowe kamizelki kuloodporneTen typ pancerza bojowego należy do Cadiańskich Formacji Uderzeniowych, które są często spotykane wśród wielu regimentów Fantazji wielokrotnie po różnych stronach Nieskończonej Wojny.. Każdy wziął pusty karabin. Jakieś 34 minuty po północy byli już na placu ćwiczeniowym. pełno było okopów, zasieków, dziur, lejów, kraterów, drzew, pagórków, sztucznie stworzonych klifów, plaż i wzniesień. Przy wejściu była strzelnica oraz ośrodek sprawności fizycznej. Kalasher wziął limuzynę i dojechał przed nimi jakieś 7 minut wcześniej. Była to limuzyna generalska. Wkrótce dano mu mechanicznego konia. Stał dumnie na pagórku, w którym był krater. Zazwyczaj takie miejsca były dobre na artylerię, radiostację albo baterię przeciwlotniczą. Nie tym razem - tam ustanowił sobie prawdziwy pokój godny najbogatszych. Miał broń, zastawę oraz inne rzeczy, wokół były CKM-y, działa przeciwpancerne i puczyści z pistoletami maszynowymi MP5 lub karabinami M-36 Galaxy. Żołnierze szli tymczasem gęsiego do okopów, choć słowo "wrzucani" pasuje tutaj chyba dużo lepiej. Biegli przed siebie, raz mieli wstawać, raz kucać, a raz czołgać się. Błoto i brudna woda ubrudziły każdego, kto nie wykonywał doskonale swoich obowiązków był wyciągany, bity i wrzucany. To była katorga. Po ponad godzinie, gdzieś koło drugiej usłyszeli Kalashera, który krzyknął "Powstań, w szeregu zbiórka" i zaczął mówić: - Ech wy, politycznie podejrzane kanalie, bandycka szajko łajdaków i Wy - zwyrodniale jednostki renegatów głównej republiki Związku Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich. Nawet nie stawiajcie oporu, tylko kretyn bez wyobraźni pomyślałby, że jesteście niewinni, ale ja nie jestem naiwny. I czego się śmiejesz, kretynie? - popatrzył się na Rina i walnął go tak, że rana przejechała od czoła przez nos aż na prawy policzek. Na szczęście nie była głęboka. - Wasza gorliwość jest obliczona sabotażem. Jesteście jedynie hedonistami i pełnymi dekadencji imperialistami. Myślicie, że oszaleję? Nic podobnego się nie stanie i wiem, że ten plan ma źródło w zmowie. Ale ja dotrę do tego źródła i niedługo sąd ludowy będzie miał trochę roboty. Jego adiutant spojrzał w dół. W okopach siedzieli i dosłownie spała szóstka odznaczonych. - Melduję posłusznie, towarzyszu generale, że mam już sześciu ochotników na ławę oskarżonych. Kalasher spojrzał w dół. - Postawa, wy... Creepy dezerterzyTaką nazwą okrzyknięto później głównych bohaterów tej powieści. Kalasher nazwał ich tak od Gór Creepy, pasma górskiego na wschód od wymiaru Gai Bermudii.! - krzyczał pewien szaleństwa, jakby wiedział od kogoś, że chcą uciec. Grupę wywleczono, rzucono do wody, a następnie postawiono. Zimno im było, była noc, a woda z jeziora sięgała łydek. Kazano im wybiec z wody i przeczołgać się pod drutami, na dodatek uważając na ostrzał ze ślepaków. Mieli tak zrobić sto razy i tak zrobili. Około trzeciej trzydzieści wrócili do koszar. Tam Kalasher zaprowadził wszystkich, w ogóle nie umytych i przebranych z powrotem do sali konferencyjno-gimnastycznej. Podczas wędrówki Bartholomeo pisząc na kartkach przekazał Przemkowi, że chce uciec razem z nim i Stanislausą siedem osób w tym on sam. Przemek podjął decyzję - zgoda. Tymczasem Stanislausa dowiedziała się, że Tarlia była ulubienicą i kochanką Kalashera. To ona zastraszała kurtyzany, chciała również obniżyć płace tym, które świadczyły rozkosze cielesne członkom regimentu. Stanislausa powiedziała zbuntowanym mieszkańcom w hali sportowej, że Kalasher i Tarlia chcą wprowadzić komunizm w Centralii, a może i na całej Gai Bermudii. - Hańba! - krzyczeli przedstawiciele inteligencji. - Chcą abstynencji totalitaryzmu? - to z kolei mówili stali klienci monopolowego. - Tego za wiele! - Precz z komuną! - krzyczeli pracownicy dworca. Do nich przybyła ordynans Lwowskiego, Lilith. Dała dokumenty, na których Tarlia i Kalasher chcieli przejąć wyspę Bermudia i zburzyć dwa miasta - Nordreg oraz Lich City. Tego było za wiele, bowiem wśród nich byli przybysze z innych części wyspy oraz w ogóle z Fantazji. Poszli z widłami i pochodniami, mieszkańcy dając zwolennikom puczystów ulotki dawali wybór - areszt lub dołączenie do przewrotu. Wśród nich były flagi Unii, Lich City, Nordregu, Cesarstwa, Federacji oraz innych narodów, trafiła się nawet flaga Polski. Wśród nich byli Nexusianie, którzy mieli też flagę Wspólnoty Nexusa. Wkrótce dotarto pod zamtuz. Tam na strychu zabarykadowała się Tarlia, która razem z puczystami-cywilami otworzyła ogień z broni regimentu. Rzucano więc butelkami zapalającymi i kamieniami, w ruch poszły też noże do rzucania i włócznie. Ostatecznie podtrute czadem osoby sprzyjające Kalasherowi, z Tarlią na czele, niosąc białą chusteczkę na palu od parawanu, jako znak, że się poddają. Wyprowadzono ich, a następnie władze aresztowały. Kochankę Starszego skazanego na areszt domowy, zamknięto ją na strychu w składziku po ugaszeniu pożaru. Dach mocno ucierpiał, podobnie piętro poniżej, ale szybko ruszyła odbudowa tego miejsca, która miała trwać według planów jakiś kwartał. I tak ten piętrowy budynek nadawał się do remontu, wyglądał jakby miał z 200 lat świata rzeczywistegoOdnośnie tego systemu datowania powstało wiele sporów. Ostatecznie zdecydowano się, że kalendarz gregoriański ze świata realnego będzie głównym kalendarzem Fantazji, stąd daty podaje się w taki sposób.. Cywile podzielili się na dwie grupy - jedna została w Centralii, a druga poszła na regiment by dorwać lidera puczu. Tymczasem on uczył ich hymnu ZSRR. Wszystkim słabo szło, to była prawdziwie syzyfowa praca, bo nieważne ile razy by uczył, nigdy cała grupa nie umiała razem. Przed memoriałem stała duża tablica z rosyjską po lewej i angielską po prawej wersją językową hymnu. Wszyscy tym razem siedzieli w krzesłach. - Yao. - powiedział Kalasher. - Poproszę o zaśpiewanie jeszcze raz hymnu. Ta zaśpiewała cichutko. Miała na lewym policzku siniaka, a bluzka zakrywająca lewą pierś była obdarta. Widać było u niej czarny stanik. Kiedy doszła do końca czwartej zwrotki on odpowiedział głośno "DOŚĆ!!!", na szczęście dla niego umiała szyć i miała parę zapasowych mundurów. - Jeszcze raz! Od początku! Один, два, триRos. "Raz, dwa, trzy".! Wszyscy śpiewali, lecz niemalże baranim głosem. Dziwnie zaczął się zachowywać wkrótce "Asder". - Cisza! - rozkazał Kalasher. - Milcz! MILCZ! Wkurzony spoliczkował go, wrzucił jego głowę do misy z lodowatą wodą, następnie kopnął 5 razy i wybatożył ponad 30. Potem kazał "sierżantowi" go wyrzucić. - WYNOŚ SIĘ!!! - krzyczał. Wkrótce, gdy znowu zaczęli, znów rozległ się barani śpiew, strzelił w nich z daleka ślepakami z PK. - Co wy tak śpiewacie jak barany przed zarżnięciem? Burdel i monopolowy zamknięty i więcej już ich nie będzie! Słychać było ciche buczenie, po czym Magos wstał i oznajmił: - Przydałaby się towarzyszowi generałowi batuta, czy cokolwiek to jest. Ten podszedł z wolna i pokazał bat. - To jest batuta!? - spytał niemalże szalony. - Nie będzie batuty do dyrygowania. Jasne? Primaris zrobił się mały i nic nie odpowiedział. Siedział cicho, słychać było tylko skrzypiące deski parkietu. Gdy się Starszy uspokoił Arcturus stwierdził. - Obywatelu. Popełniacie profanację i kontrrewolucję. Hymn śpiewa się na baczność, a nie jak nas pan uczy. Tak śpiewają tylko pacjenci w szpitalu dla umysłowo chorych. Tutaj Starszemu prawie pękła żyłka. Oskarżyć go o profanację hymnu ZSRR to już była lekka przesada, ale przesadą dla niego było oskarżyć go o popełnienie kontrrewolucji oraz porównać tą sytuację do wariatkowa. - Wy jesteście szaleni! - wykrzyknął. - Jeżeli zechcę, to będziecie go śpiewali z pyskami w błocie. Albo w kadzi z wirusem FEV. Nawet w próżni, czy na wózku czy stojąc na głowie każę go śpiewać! Jasne, wy anarchiści? - Uspokój się, towarzyszu. - stwierdził sierżant. - Nie są nas nawet warci. - Nie wtrącaj się! - krzyknął i popatrzył na niego z wychodzącymi ze wściekłości oczami. Krzyk zatrząsł żarówkami, które się świeciły i zmieniały noc w dzień, nawet szyba się zatrzęsła. - Wy bydlaki. Będziecie komunistami, czy tego chcecie, czy nie! - Precz z komuną! - krzyknął Jenshason. - Już ją widziałem. To nie jest komunizm, tylko dyktatura idiotów. Nic nie ma wspólnego z Marksem i Engelsem. - zaczął śpiewać hymn zakonny na całą salę. Tego już było za wiele. Kalasher podszedł mówiąc "Ty nikczemna, kapitalistyczna szujo z Lich City", po czym przygotował bat. Wkrótce jednak wszyscy nie-puczyści zaczęli śpiewać hymn zakonny i zrywać wszelkie oznaki komunizmu. Rzucili je do nóg Kalashera, ten kazał strzelać w górę, by się uciszyli. Tak się właśnie stało. - Len Jenshason, WYSTĄP!!! - krzyczał Kalasher. Ten spokojnie i odważnie wystąpił na środek. - Widzę, że pan chce mnie obalić? Ostrzegam jednak, że jeśli to chce pan zrobić jest skończonym kretynem. Doprowadził pan ochotników do upodlenia. Wie pan, że w słowniku ludzi kulturalnych nie ma słów, które dostatecznie wulgarnie i odpowiednio określiłyby pańskie postępowanie? - Towarzyszu... - Radzę nie podnosić głosu, bracie Starszy. - Jestem generałem. A teraz przekonam pana, że to jest wystarczające do żądania przeze mnie satysfakcji. - Brat się nawet nie kwalifikuje do sądu dla ludożerców! - krzyknął, po czym spokojnie dalej mówił. - Buszmenie. W moich oczach jest pan nędznym gadem, omyłkowo tylko nazywanym człowiekiem. Tymczasem wszyscy spokojnie brali oręż. Kiedy szli na ćwiczenia i wracali Lwowski, Przemek, Yao i Primaris zdołali ukryć amunicję dla nie-puczystów. Ci wyjmowali ją skrycie z plecaków, gdyż było ciemno i wkładali do środka zapinanych na rzepy i na suwak kieszeni. Koniec był niemal pewny, pytanie tylko, kto wygra. Tymczasem puczyści pilnujący garnizonu zauważyli łunę światła, która się zbliżała. Patrząc przez noktowizor niewiele mogli zobaczyć, więc użyli tradycyjnej lornetki taktycznej. Gdy wyłączyli podczerwień ujrzeli mieszkańców Centralii prowadzonych przez Stanislausę i Lilith. Obie trzymały zakutą w kajdanki Tarlię. Natychmiast zamknęli budynek na cztery spusty, a ten który ich zauważył wszedł w momencie zakończenia przemowy generała do sali. Jenshasonowi gratulowano, śpiewano hymn zakonny, ale wkrótce puczyści otoczyli ich i skierowali na nich lufy karabinów. Pod oknami sali pojawiła się Stanislausa. - Wyłaźcie komuniści! - krzyczała. - Mamy waszą! - to była definitywnie Lilith Zrodzona w Mroku. Kalasher wziął karabin snajperski i go załadował. - Wynocha, burżuje! - krzyknął z sali. - Poddajcie się, albo was zabijemy. - A Tarlię? - spytała ruda dziewczyna Przemka. - Oddajcie! Inaczej zabiję. - Oddamy jak się poddasz. Precz z komuną! Kalasher nie wytrzymał i odbezpieczył broń. Strzelił w ziemię, ale nic to nie dało. Drugi strzał jednak sprawił, że kurtyzana została ranna. To jednak był tak zwany "szczur", a więc niewielka rana. Pojawiła się na prawej ręce, nad łokciem. To akurat usłyszał Przemek, bowiem usłyszeli, jak Stanislausa jęknęła i się przewróciła, ale ubrana w białą suknię, czerwone rękawiczki oraz beżowy kapelusz damski wstała o własnych siłach. - Teraz? - spytał szeptem Arcturusa Przemysław Przemkowski. - Chwilka jeszcze. - w takim samym tonie mu odpowiedział. Wtedy Kalasher wyjął bat i powiedział do generała: - To ja mam tutaj władzę, ty głupi imperialisto! Zaczął go bić. Najpierw kopnął go 3 razy, a potem uderzył batem 4 razy. Gdy przymierzał się do piątego, by dalej bić leżącego na podłodze, uznawany za kanalię i aroganckiego burżuja Lwowski wykrzyczał szybko: - TERAZ, KURWA, MY!!! Cóż to był za widok. Puczystom próbowano wyrywać broń, znaleźli się po obu stronach ranni. Szczęśliwie nie ciężko. Yao co wyczyniała - rozbroiła ciosami karate trzech naraz, wkrótce podbiegła do sierżanta, który planował ją obezwładnić. Przewrót był szybki, Primaris pomógł jej go ogłuszyć. Wkrótce Kalashera zakneblowano, tak jak resztę. Trzymali go Yao, Przemek, Serek, Magos i Carina. Ona chyba miała najgorzej, bowiem ledwie starczyło jej po tym sił na cokolwiek. W końcu Kalashera związano na paru krzesłach. Arcturus stanął przed nim, nagle wyciągnął ręce ku niemu i kazał tym gestem przestać. Wszyscy zamarli, Ci puczyści, którzy zdradzili komunistycznego szaleńca pomogli Lenowi wstać, zaś Ci którzy zabarykadowali budynek w końcu po paru minutach poddali się całkowicie. CreationKeeper wyciągnął nóż i trzymał go w prawej dłoni, po czym powiedział Kalasherowi "Teraz trafisz tam, gdzie powinieneś był być". Jakież było przerażenie wszystkich, gdy przeciął sobie skórę od prawego ucha przez policzek tuż pod prawym okiem, usta i do lewej strony podbródka. Długa, czerwona kreska krwi przeraziła spacyfikowanych i sprawiła, że oczy wyszły jeszcze bardziej z oczodołów. Arcturus przełożył oręż do prawej ręki i dotknął rany lewą. - Przez Ciebie prawie się zabiłem, ty skurwysynu. Potrzymaj chwilkę! - dał mu nóż, i choć Kalasher się opierał zmuszony był ostatecznie zacisnąć prawą rękę i patrzył na całą akcję. - Wezwijcie kogokolwiek! - osłabł. Wzięła go i trzymała w ramionach panna Yao. Wszyscy krzyczeli "Medyk", wkrótce przybyli wszyscy, którzy wobec tego konfliktu byli neutralni, bo właśnie weszli do garnizonu, a byli na patrolach poza nim. Słysząc to, jeden z nich odstrzelił okno i wyłamał kratę, wchodząc przez cele. W ciągu pięciu minut otwarto bramy i wszyscy wbiegli do sali. Widok jaki zobaczyli niejednego by zdziwił, tymczasem Arcturus zaczął krwawić. Seranthi robiła co mogła z resztą, ale niewiele można było. Wszyscy więc dosłownie splądrowali lazaret i podali odpowiednie leki. Podczas przeszukiwania archiwów Przemek odkrył dane poszkodowanego: miał żonę, Lanedilię, pochodził z planety Arcturus w wymiarze SPORE Nexus "położonym" w międzywymiarze na tak zwanym Płaskowyżu Nexus. Odnalazł informacje odnośnie jego chorób. Hasło "napad epilepsji" wzbudziło w nim podejrzenie, ale postanowił to przemilczeć, lecz znieruchomiał gdy ujrzał karty zdrowia swoją, Kalashera i innych, więc schował kartę Lwowskiego i zamknął na klucz szafę. Gdy przybył do sali gimnastycznej świtało, była 5:56 i pogromca puczystów stał z opatrunkiem na miejscu rany na stoliku zrywając symbole zwolenników pokonanego. - No to co z nim? - Przemek spytał go o Kalashera. - Związano go. - mówił tak że na twarzy był ni to uśmiech ni to smutek. - Do łba Ci, kretynie, strzeliła chyba czysta głupota! - zaczął wrzeszczeć na całą salę gimnastyczną, tak że słychać wszystko było, ale nikogo już w sali nie było. - Tym nożem zabić się chciałeś? - Nie! Chciałem postraszyć tego szaleńca. A zresztą i tak mam rozmowę z generałem Jenshasonem. Poza tym mam pomysł na dokuczenie mu później. - Jaki? Tutaj należy dochować tajemnicy, a zdradzić można, że Przemek zaczął się śmiać, gdy Lwowski mu go wyszeptał. Do szóstej rano puczystów zamknięto w areszcie, a wszystkie symbole zniknęły. Poza jednym. Wstające słońce oświetliło leniwie maszt, a tam była - flaga ZSRR. Arcturus i Wilhelmina postanowili ją zdjąć sami. O dziewiątej powiedzieli Lilith, aby ta dzisiaj robiła co chciała. Postanowiła więc w tajemnicy przed nimi spotkać się z tymi, którzy chcieli zdezerterować. Po nich miał przyjść Kalasher. Rozmowa nie była zbyt istotna, poza upomnieniem że naruszyli regulamin i postawił zdanie: albo będą przestrzegać zasad i robić wszystko środkami regulaminowymi, albo się rozstaną bez żalu z jego strony i trafią na jakiś front, gdzie zwycięstwo jest bliskie zeru. Choć Arcturus i Wilhelmina zachowywali się jak typowi pruscy oficerowie wobec żołnierzy w koszarach, to jednak wykazywali wobec nich sympatię, przywiązanie oraz przyjaźń. Inaczej Kalasher, który nie dość że się nie spoufalał, to jeszcze prowadził ostry terror wobec tych co stawiali jakikolwiek opór, a czasem też torturował z przyjemnością każdego Sługę Upadłego Pierwszego lub innych wrogich Centrum organizacji. Gdy wyszli z gabinetu przed nim stał skuty w kajdanki Starszy, oczekujący na rozmowę z Jenshasonem. Draca oraz Przemkowski wprowadzili go, a potem natychmiast wyszli. Ta rozmowa była taka sama jak na filmie C.K. Dezerterzy między oberleutnantem von Nogayem, a kapitanem Wagnerem, jaki Lwowski bardzo lubił. Przypominała, teraz na spokojnie, rozmowę w czasie na krótko przed obezwładnieniem puczystów. Arcturus kupił na mieście gazetę w której było powiedziane, że w tym dniu KoalicjaNieformalna nazwa sojuszu Federacji i ONZ z Centrum oraz resztą państw Fantazji, celem wyparcia Sług i jego sojuszników z Gai Bermudii. przyjęła kapitulację Państwa Islamskiego i rozpoczęło się stawianie przed sądami zbrodniarzy wojennych czy ważnych figur politycznych. Był niemalże pewien, że wojna dobiega końca. Tymczasem Kalasher, przebywając przed swoim biurkiem zamykał kopertę z jakimś listem. - Wuj generał? - mówił nieco ściszonym głosem. - Zobaczymy kto ma lepszego wuja. Ej, straż! - krzyknął. Podszedł do celi strażnik z karabinem laserowym M36 Galaxy. - Mógłbyś ten list wysłać mojej ukochanej, Tarlii? - Jeśli to jakiś kolejny plan podniesienia rewolty, to już nie żyjesz! Wypuszczono go, ale wszędzie miał za nim chodzić strażnik. Odsiadka miała być nauczką dla niego na przyszłość. Nieco spokorniał po obaleniu, on i strażnik ruszyli motorem do Centralii. Starszy miał przeczucie, że ktoś go śledzi. ---- << Poprzedni rozdział Następny rozdział >> Przypisy Kategoria: Creepy Dezerterzy